


A bad idea

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, angry park chanyeol, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeknoau, chanbaeksmut, exonoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is finally at home after his flight from Italy, he's sure to find his beloved boyfriend at home, waiting for him but once there he finds out that Baekhyun did something he didn't have to do. Chanyeol is ready to remind him who is his boyfriend.





	A bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo If you want to follow me, i always post new content!
> 
> P.s: english is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes

When chanyeol left for Italy his words echoed in Baekhyun’s mind: i’d like to visit Italy to see handsome Italian men.   
Of course he knew he was just kidding and that he probably meant that in a competitive way, he wanted to see Italian handsome men to prove that he was better. But still.   
He wasn’t worried, he trusted Chanyeol. Trust was never a problem between them.   
Jealousy? Well sometimes, but it was rare. It was more jealous towards other couples who could live their relationship without hiding it. Nothing more.   
So why was he worried?   
He just missed him. Yes, it was that.   
He just missed his boyfriend.   
Then photos of Chanyeol at Acqua di Parma event came out.   
His boyfriend was surrounded by not only handsome Italian men, but also women.   
“ Byun Baekhyun what’s wrong with you? we’re talking about Chanyeol!” he told to himself.   
His Chanyeol, his boyfriend who loved him and had eyes only for him, at least this was what their friends said.   
But why did he have to stay there, at home, alone? Yes, he was tired, but still he was getting bored, while Chanyeol was in Italy to have fun. He deserved some fun too.   
He knew that it was childish, but he decided that the following day, when Chanyeol would have arrived, he would have gone out. He didn’t have any schedule, he asked to have a free day because he wanted to spend the day with Chanyeol.   
“ I’m tired and stressed, this is a stupid idea, tomorrow I’ll change my mind” he thought before falling asleep.   
When he woke up the following day he was so happy because of Chanyeol’s return but the bad idea of the previous day came back. He laughed just for having though that.   
He was going to take a shower when he received a text, it was from one of his old friends.   
One of their friends would have come back after years abroad, and they decided to celebrate his return that evening, going out.   
Usually Baekhyun would have said no, he hated going out, he preferred staying at home, with Chanyeol.   
But that was perfect.   
He could have a little revenge on Chanyeol, without feeling guilty.   
Even if thinking of that night out as a revenge made him feel guilty, because Chanyeol did nothing wrong. 

“ you’re still in time for changing your mind, Chanyeol’s flight will land in two hours” he said to himself, while getting ready for the night out. 

“ I can’t believe you’re going out Baekhyun” exclaimed his friend once he got in his car.   
“ I can’t believe I’m doing this too!” he answered.   
Luckily he was having fun, his friends were funny, he loved to spend time with them, he almost forgot that he was there instead of be at home, waiting for Chanyeol, when he received a message.  
C: hey? I’m at home,   
C: where are you?   
C: Baekhyun? I’m arrived, why aren’t you at home?  
C: are you working? I thought you were free   
“ Byun, leave that phone, we’re here, focus on us!” exclaimed his friend.   
He was right. Just few more hours and he would have left, he would have reached Chanyeol.   
When he was in his friend’s car he checked his phone.   
He had lot of calls and messages from Chanyeol.   
He began to feel guilty.   
“ you’re a child Baekhyun, you made your boyfriend worrying, for what? Because you’re a child” he said to himself.   
He was ready to say sorry, probably few seconds later they would have laughed about all that together.   
He was wrong.   
When he entered Chanyeol was on the couch, he was still wearing his outfit from the airport, it meant that since he arrived he hadn’t taken a shower, thing that he always did after a flight.   
Sometimes they did it together, but this time he wasn’t there with him.   
Chanyeol was just staring at the floor. He knew that Baekhyun was there, but it was like he didn’t notice him.   
“ hey” said baekhyun   
Chanyeol didn’t answer  
“i…you’re back, how was the flight?”  
“ seriously? Seriously Baekhyun?”   
Finally he looked at him.   
“ I came back after a long flight, I opened the door, thinking that I’d have seen you, as always, I couldn’t wait to see you, to kiss you, take a shower together, but you weren’t there. I thought that maybe you went out to buy something or you were working. I texted you, no answer, I got worried, I called you, no answer. I was in panic, I asked the others but they didn’t know where you were”   
“i…I was out with my friends”  
“this evening?”  
“ yes”  
“ I see. I hope you had fun, while I was here, asking where the fuck my boyfriend was”  
“ are you mad?”  
Chanyeol laughed  
“ I’m tired, I go to sleep”  
“ no please, i…was just out with my friends, ok? You were in Italy, having fun, why can’t I have fun too?” he asked  
“ having fun? I was there for work Baekhyun, I wasn’t having fun!”  
“ well, you saw your handsome Italian men, and women”  
“ oh my god Baekhyun, did you drink? Is that? Are you kidding me?”  
“ no”  
“ I was working! I…I can’t believe it, are you jealous? Since when? Really? so you decided to go out to have fun, for that?”  
“ I can understand your disappointment, but you’re overreacting, I’m here now”  
“ am I overreacting? I was abroad for work, but for a strange reason you thought that I was there to have fun? Flirting and fucking people? So instead of waiting for me at home, as always, you went out, this evening. Did you have fun flirting with strangers?”   
“ flirting with strangers? Me? Ok, I go to bed, you’re insane”  
He was leaving the living room, but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist  
“ let me go, you hurt me Chanyeol”   
Chanyeol stood up and without leaving his wrist he lead him till their room.   
“ i’m so mad for all your stupid thoughts that I really want to fuck you right now, should I remind you that I’m your boyfriend?”   
Chanyeol pushed him on the bed.   
“ should I remind you that I don’t care about others, but only you?”   
He was taking his shirt off.   
Baekhyun wasn’t complaining.   
“ should I remind you that is you that I want, you that I kiss, you that I’m going to fuck senseless tonight?”   
“ I’m sorry” moaned Baekyun when Chanyeol started to roughly kiss his chest  
“ I don’t care”   
Baekhyun felt very guilty, he knew that he made a huge mistake. He felt ashamed. He made Chanyeol worrying, all that for a stupid reason.   
He wanted to say that he was really sorry, but he couldn’t complain about what was happening.   
If angry sex was what Chanyeol wanted, he agreed to it too.   
“ let me show you that I’m sorry” he said, trying to go on top of Chanyeol   
But his boyfriend didn’t let him.   
“ oh no no, I know you’re sorry, but I also know how much you want to suck my dick Baekhyun and you’re in trouble, I don’t want to give you what you want, you know”  
“ so what are you going to do to me?” asked Baekhyun and he couldn’t lie, he was very turned on by those words.   
Chanyeol left the bed, while Baekhyun looked curiously at him.   
“ stand up Byun, and take off all you clothes, now”   
Baekhyun did it.   
While looking at him in the eyes, he slowly took his clothes off.   
“ now what?”   
“ now Baekhyun, I’m going to fuck you in front of the mirror, so you can see with your own eyes how much I love you and that I’m your boyfriend”  
Without any other words Baekhyun already knew what to do.   
He bend over the dresser, in front of the mirror.   
“ look at you” whispered Chanyeol, still dressed, while touching his back.   
From the mirror Baekhyun saw Chanyeol going to take the lube and a condom. Then his boyfriend began to take his clothes off.   
“ like what you see Baekhyun?”  
Yes, a lot. He loved chanyeol’s body. He loved to see him hard, for him.   
Chanyeol was spreading some lube on his fingers.   
“ you know, while I was on the airplane I thought that once back at home I would have found you at the door, waiting for me, I imagined your happy smile, you hugging me and then kissing me”  
Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s finger dangerously near his hole.   
“ I thought that I’d would have taken a shower, you would have joined, we would have cuddled, maybe some sweet sex after that, before falling asleep”  
He was slowly pushing a finger in him.   
“ but no. You had to ruin my imagination, you had to think, I can’t understand why, that I was in Italy flirting with people, so you decided to go out with your friends, instead of waiting for me at home”   
A second finger was now in him.   
“ so now, instead of cuddles and sweet slow sex…”   
Chanyeol had already put a third finger in him and he began to move them in and out. Baekhyun grabbed the edge of the dresser harder.   
“ I’ll have to fuck you hard Baekhyun, but you like it when I do it, don’t you?”   
Baekhyun wanted to answer but his boyfriend began to move his fingers faster and he was about to come.   
When Chanyeol stopped.   
“ stop torturing me Chanyeol, please” he whined feeling the emptiness when his boyfriend removed his fingers from him.  
He loved when Chanyeol fingered him. His fingers were so long and thick, he could always reach the right spot.   
“ I told you, I’m not giving you what you want Baekhyun”   
“ I hate you!”  
Chanyeol laughed, because they both knew it was just his needy ass to talk.   
“ no you don’t, you love me, and I love you too, even if you made me worrying without knowing where you were”   
Baekhyun looked at the reflection of Chanyeol in the mirror. He loved how Chanyeol looked at him, he felt so loved and worshiped.   
“ I’m an idiot” he said   
Chanyeol kissed his shoulder   
“ you’re my idiot, how can you think I’d watch others when I have you?”  
He put his hand under his chin, making him turning his head, so they could kiss.   
“ but you’re still in trouble Baekhyun and I always do what I say” he said with a smirk while wearing a condom.  
“ well I think I deserve that” exclaimed with smile Baekhyun.   
Chanyeol went in him roughly, his thrust made some things on the dresser fall and made Baekhyun let out a loud moan.   
“ I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this so much” moaned Chanyeol   
And Baekhyun missed it too. He missed Chanyeol’s hands on him.   
His tongue. His taste.  
He missed feeling him inside him, going deeper and harder, making him felt like that.   
“ you thought that I was abroad thinking about handsome Italian men? You know the truth Baekhyun?” asked Chanyeol while touching his nipples, thrusting faster in him.  
“ while I was alone, in my room, I thought about you, about how good your mouth taste, how good it feels when you suck me, I thought about how good you feel around me, so tight, and beautiful”   
Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol loved him to be loud in bed and so when his boyfriend began to thrust in him so hard to make everything there was on the dresser fall and the mirror began to move too, his moans became louder and louder.   
He searched for Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror and he realized that Chanyeol was staring at him, at them, with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“ are you ok?” asked Baekhyun, when they both came but Chanyeol was still in him, his head on his back.   
“ I’m just enjoying the moment”  
“ can you enjoy the moment on the bed? Cause I can’t feel my legs anymore”   
He could see Chanyeol smiling in the mirror, his boyfriend kissed his back, then he left the room, leaving him alone, empty, but happy.   
He came back with some towels.   
“ wait, before laying on the bed” he said with a sweet one.   
He cleaned him, his legs, his ass, his thighs. Then he kissed his forehead and while he was cleaning himself too Baekhyun jumped, exhausted, on the bed.   
Once Chanyeol finished with the towels he joined him, hugging him.   
“ I feel like a shit”   
“ is it because I was too rough? Did I hurt you Baekhyun? you had to tell me it!” said Chanyeol worried   
“ no! it’s because you’re perfect, and I’m a stupid”   
Chanyeol caressed his face.   
“ hey, it’s ok, I was just worried Baekhyun, I’m happy when you go out with your friends to have fun, I wasn’t angry because you weren’t here when I came back, I was just worried”  
“ I know, I was an idiot, I’m so sorry”   
Chanyeol kissed him.   
“ it’s fine, now we should sleep”  
“ Chanyeol?”  
“mmm?”  
“ next time you should bring me to Italy too, I want to see handsome Italian men too”   
Chanyeol laughed.   
“ just if every time I come back after a flight we can have sex like this”   
Baekhyun kissed him: “ we don’t have to wait for a flight for that”


End file.
